More Fun Comics Vol 1 21
Other Characters: * Michael Villains: * The Brain ** Captain Snegg *** his crew Locations * Atlantic Ocean ** uncharted island group *** The Brain's secret submarine base *** The Brain's secret weapons factory Vehicles: * Snegg's submarine * other submarines | StoryTitle2 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Battle of Hastings" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Other Characters * * | Writer2_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler2_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker2_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer3_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler3_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker3_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle3 = Wing Brady: "The Tunis Smuggling Operation, Part 3" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle4 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 20" | Synopsis4 = | Writer4_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer4_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler4_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker4_1 = Raymond Perry | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Villains: * * Hubert * Other Characters: * Isaac of York * The Black Knight Locations: * 12th Century | StoryTitle5 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 21" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * ** many henchmen Supporting Characters: * * Jean Le Grand Other Characters: * Doctor Bonfils | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Bradley Boys: "In the Wilderness, Part 9" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tom Bradley * Jack Bradley | Writer7_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler7_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker7_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle8 = Three Musketeers: "Episode 10" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Alexandre Dumas | Writer8_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler8_1 = Sven Elven | Inker8_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * D'Artagnan * Aramis * Athos * Porthos Other Characters: * M. De Treville Villains: * Milady | StoryTitle13= Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 17" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Jake * Red * Shorty Vehicles: * transport plane * scouting plane | Writer13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker13_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle14 = Brad Hardy: "In the Forbidden City, Part 9" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Villains: * Grey Men Supporting Characters: * Prince Kardos Other Characters: * The High Priestess | Writer14_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler14_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker14_1 = Tom Hickey | Writer17_1 = Will Ely | Penciler17_1 = Will Ely | Inker17_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle17 = Jack Woods: "The Secret Mine, Part 4" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle18 = Pep Morgan: "The Big Ballgame, Part 10" | Synopsis18 = | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Chuck Kelly * Tubs Miller * Lank O'Doul | Writer18_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler18_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker18_1 = Creig Flessel | Writer19_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler19_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker19_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle19 = Dr. Occult: "The Lord of Life, Part 2" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Nita Crane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer20_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler20_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker20_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle20 = Radio Squad: "Dan Bowers, Part 5" | Synopsis20 = Sandy Kean calls his buddy the news photographer, to meet him at Police HQ, and bring his camera! Sandy plans, right now, to smash some of this city's rottenest rackets, and needs evidence. Their first stop is Dan Bowers' Carlyon Club, where Kean once again smashes all the gambling equipment, while Hal takes many photos. Kean calls in a Paddy Wagon and has Bower and his crew hauled away, then moves on to take down "Bugs" Brighty, extortionist. For the next few hours, Sandy and Hal work their way thru town, taking out big shots and small fries, This goes on for many hectic days, until the trial date for Dan Bowers' new trial, on new charges, with new evidence. Will it be enough to offset the pervasive corruption in the NYPD? The trial begins. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Supporting Characters: * Hal, photographer Villains: * Dan Bowers ** his gambling gang * Amos Twist, Bowers' lawyer * Bugs Brighty Locations: * ** Morgan Building *** Carlyon Club ** many crime scenes | Writer21_1 = Will Ely | Penciler21_1 = Will Ely | Inker21_1 = Will Ely | StoryTitle21 = Johnnie Law: "The Firebug, Part 1" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Johnnie Law | Notes = * Published by Nicholson Publishing Co., Inc.. Indicia calls this issue "Vol. 2, No. 9". * This issue, Will Ely replaces W.C. Brigham on Sandra of the Secret Service and Jack Woods. * Last issue for Hap the Sap by Pete De Angelo. * First issue for Johnnie Law. * This issue, Pirate Gold is absent, but returns next issue. * This issue, Mark Marson is absent, but returns next issue. * The news photographer, Hal, in this month's Radio Squad episode was introduced, but not named, in . * After this issue, Sam the Porter is gone for three issues, but returns in . * Also featured in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Hanko the Cowhand, by Creig Flessel ** Little Linda, by Whitney Ellsworth ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole ** Spike Spalding by Vincent Sullivan ** Thrilling True Stories, by Richard B. Speed & Creig Flessel ** Woozy Watts, by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}